Hollow Maryu
Hollow Maryu (虚 (ホロウ) まりゅう, Horō Maryū) is a powerful entity, who lives inside Maryu Tsuki, and who was formed from the emptyness Maryu's soul absorbed when he was an outlaw. After Maryu's return to the side of the law, the emptyness was rejected by his soul until it took its own form, creating a viscious inner Hollow. Appearance Unlike most inner Hollows, Hollow Maryu has two distinct forms when he is in Maryu's inner world. His first, "false form" looks more like a hollowified version of Maryu's Zanpakutō Kyūbimaru, but the "true form" looks like a copy of Maryu himself, only having blach hair, gray skin and white clothing. The inner Hollow has, in some occasions, referred to himself as a fox, possibly as a homage to his look in his "false form". Personality Hollow Maryu's personality is very eccentric, bordering lunacy. He has a habit of rapidly changing his state of mind from rage to calmess and from joy to anger. He also seemingly likes to confuse, tease and belittle Maryu. He also compares his own personality to Kyūbimaru's bloodthirsty one and has on one occasion stated that Kyūbimaru likes him the most. However, Maryu has stated his bloodlust is nothing comparable to Kyūbimaru's, as Hollow Maryu lives from causing pain and destruction, while Kyūbimaru only wants to see his enemies fall. Powers and abilities Immmense Spiritual Power: Hollow Maryu has a great amount of reiatsu, comparable to Maryu or perhaps even higher than his. Hollow Maryu constantly draws a notable portion of Maryu's reiatsu to itself, as explained by Michimaru. Why he does this reamains a mystery. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hollow Maryu's abilities in handling his Zanpakuto is great. The forms of his Shikai and Bankai have forced him to develop a personal form of swordsmanship that is hard to read when faced the first time. He aims to use his Zanpakuto creatively in battle. Hand-to-hand combatant: Because of the extremely small size of his Bankai, Hollow Maryu can use hand-to-hand combat. He has shown skill in this area, and announces his supremacy to Maryu. Great Speed: Hollow Maryu also claims that he surpasses Maryu in speed. He has expert-level abilities in Flash Steps. He can further enhance his speed by sticking Kyūbimaru's blade to the ground and extending it, causing him to be plunged to the opposite direction with great force. He does this fairly rarely and mostly in Bankai state. Zanpakutō Hollow Maryu shares his Zanpakutō with his host: His Zanpakutō is Kyūbimaru (九尾丸, Nine Tails). It should be noted that Hollow Maryu's own Kyūbimaru is always released to it's shikai, unlike Maryu's. *'Shikai:' Hollow Maryu's shikai is the excat copy of Maryu's, only his Kyūbimaru has white blades instead of black. It also has the same abilities, altough Hollow Maryu claims he is supreme in using them in battle. *'Bankai: Zankō Kyūbimaru' (斬鋼九尾丸, Steel Cutting Nine Tails): As it is with Shikai, Hollow Maryu's Bankai is identical to Maryu's aside from its white colour. He has shown to be able to use every single one of Maryu's techniques as well. Full Hollow Form On one occasion Hollow Maryu has succeeded in taking control over Maryu's body and forcing him through a horrifying Hollow transformation, turning his body to resemble Hollow Maryu's "false form", growing a black, hierro-like skin, nine tails with a mouth at the each end and spikes near his joints. The full Hollow form was stopped by the combined efforts of Michimaru and Sengetsu, who eventually managed to shatter his mask make the Hollow retreat. In full Hollow form, Maryu loses his conciousness and turns into an uncontrollable monster with several high-level abilities: Enchanced Durability: His black skin resembes an Arrancar's hierro, and showed high resistance to attacks from Sengetsu's shikai-state Zanpakutō. In Hollow form Maryu was able to block a full-powered Tenshōga from his brother's shikai with his hand with no ill effects. Enchanced Strength: Full Hollow Maryu has shown exceptional strength, easily creating wide-spread destruction with simple attacks from his limbs or Zanpakutō. High Speed Regeneration: Maryu's full Hollow form has demonstrated some extreme feats of regeneration. When Michimaru cut off his arm, not only he instantly regenerated it, but the arm cutted off quickly grew into the form of a smaller version of the Hollow and launched a retaliatory attack. It seems though, that the copies created by this method of regeneration are much weaker than the original and don't sustain for a long time. Zanpakutō Usage: Interestingly, Maryu is still able to use his Zanpakutō while hollowified. He was able to deliver massive attacks utilixing his strength and Kyūbimaru's extended blade. Unlike Arrancar, who use a sword they call a Zanoakutō but release it with Resurrección, Hollow Maryu has shown to be able to use an actual Shinigami Zanopakutō in conjugation with his Hollow powers. Cero: While Hollowified, Maryu has interestingly demonstrated his own variations of Cero: *'Cero Dedos' (Zero Fingers): A powerful variation of Cero full Hollow Maryu has demonstrated. It concentrates reiryoku on the user's fingers and fires five smaller and faster Ceros at the same time, creating a single Cero both powerful and fast. The full power of this Cero is unknown, as it was nullified by Michimaru's Bakudō #81: Dankū. *'Cero Tempestad' (Zero Storm): A Cero possibly even more powerful than Cero Dedos, but it's power remained unvitnessed, as Sengetsu was able to stop it from launcing by cutting off Maryu's tails with his Tenga Kikitsune. This Cero is apparently fired from the nine tails of the Hollow form. Category:Hollow Category:Tsuki family Category:Characters